Naruto's Emo Life
by ddrman06-07
Summary: It's about Naruto and how he doesn't fit in with anyway one around him and he hates it. He trys to show himself that he's not the person he wants to be or something like that. R&R and Give some ideas i gots a little writers block
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Kahona village. The sun was shining behind clouds, people were outside playing, and others were just minding their own business. Naruto was still heavily sleeping. His alarm was set without him knowing. It was only 6 a.m. Naruto was having this weird dream. He was being chased by something. It was dark and disfigured. Running where ever he could find a way not to be caught by this thing.

"Stay away, I don't want to go." The figure looked like him a few times. It took the form of a human but Naruto was stuck in this nightmare until he faced this thing one on one. This thing was just behind him. The second he turned around, he woke up with a fright.

"What the hell?" He looked at his clock and it said 6:30 a.m.

"I can't believe this shit." With whatever remaining time Naruto tried to fall back asleep and try to gain more energy. _**de.de.de.de de.de.de.de**_ "Are you out of your _fking_ mind! Who the hell set my alarm?!" Naruto couldn't believe it. Someone had gone into his room when he wasn't there and this was one of his pet peeves. He got up to turn the alarm off before he would take a sludge hammer and break it. Bad enough he had a awful dream he had to wake up and get ready for school which is the last place he would want to be. He tried to take the time to fall back asleep before his father came in. Too late, "Get the fuck up!"

"Do you mind? Maybe I don't want to go to school. Ever thought of that?"

"No! You are going whether you like it or not! Now get ready." This is his dad. He's not the brightest person in the bunch but boy can he build up an attitude. His dad has been to the police many times. The family even tried to bring him to an institution but it didn't seem to work at all. His anger can grow so much that there was one time in the family when they had a get together. Still no one knows to this day why it happened, but Naruto as a young child was almost choked to death by his father. Once the police came, the gathering had to be broken up in case anything else would have happened.

"_Bitch." _ Naruto muttered. But I guess it wasn't good enough.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." The second this sentence was done, Naruto realized that he was pinned against his bedroom wall

"You listen you little _twat_, you will go to school and show me some respect or you'll be in worse things then where you are right now." Naruto's dad loosened his grip and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a typical day in Narrator's house. Everyday it was the same thing. The one place he couldn't stand was being home. As a little boy, he used to get beaten by his father. At the time he was drunk and never knew what went on.

"Get your ass in the fuckin' room?" His dad was yelling at him for no reason at all.

"I'm not doing anything." Naruto said in an almost full blown attitude.

"I don't give a shit! You do as I say when I say!" It was at least six in the afternoon. Normally his dad wouldn't be home at this time. To make things worse, his mom was out on the job away from Kohona.

"You better move or you're gonna regret it." His dad was still yelling at him to move. Still, Naruto couldn't understand why his dad was like this. Then there was a loud noise. It had the sound of a flyswatter hitting the table at full speed. Naruto, looked back at his dad with a tomato red face and with puppy dog eyes. Quickly, Naruto ran to his room in silence. For the rest of the night, he didn't come out of his room.

Anyway back to the present. Naruto got his cloths ready. His normal black pants and you guessed it, a black shirt and his orange coat. He walked out into the hallway and tried to reach the bathroom but his mom had to ask him something. "You have any plans Naruto?"

"I don't know……..maybe…" and he walked in to the powder room A.K.A the bathroom. Slowly he turned the semi-cold knob and a rush of water began to pour into the tub. He couldn't wait to leave his house. Naruto jumped into the shower. The hot water warmed his frozen body leaving trails of goosebumps running up and down his spine. Not even a minute later, there was a bang on the door, "Open up! You've been in the long enough." Already his Dad was yelling at him.

"Yo, I just got in here chill out!" Naruto yelled back. Well there goes his day. Naruto barly got to do anything in the shower other than hold himself from the cold. He got out and dried his nude body, wraped the towel around him.

"Move it already!" His dad was still going at it.

"Okay okay hold you're fucking horses!" Already, Naruto had the sudden urge to jump out the bathroom window and die preacefully. His got a grip on the handle and opened the door. His dad was standing in the doorway, "About fucking time." They walked by each other like a couple of gun slingers ready to draw their guns at any moment. The walk from the bathroom to his room seemed like an enternity. Once he reached his room, he put on his cloths along with his wristbands and headband. Naruto's spiky hair took about a few mintues to get it to its normal look.

He grabed his bag , obtained his keys and walked out the front door. It seemed like no one even know or cared about Naruto. People would be talking about what they did and their plans. The second naruto would walk, by everyone would just watch him walk by in slience, muttering and cursing under their breath. Half the time, he didn't really want to bother with people who didn't give a shit about him.

Naruto would walk to school alone, eat alone, even talk to himself because no one cared about him. Most of the time, he would sit outside by the tree in front of the school and watch people walk by him mutter under their breath. Once the bell rang, he'd run up to the front doors and look for his locker. He got what he needed and walked to his first class. Half the class was already in the room.

Most of the them talking about what they want to do later on or who they think is the cutest thing they've seen. Some were reading books, others talking about moving away. Naruto thought to himself as he walked by everyone to get to the corner of the classroom at the top, "_Good. Maybe for once, it could be quite in here and I can hear myself think."_ But just when he thought he could get some time to himself after what happened this morning at his house, the teacher came walzting into the class.

"Okay class, settle down. We really need to get some work done today unlike yesterday." The teacher was wearing his usual cloths: a pair of tan jeans, a deep blue shirt representing the schools' color.

"_As if this couldn't any worse. All I want is to be by myself and think for myself. Or I could always ask to go to the bathroom and skip class. I wounder." _Naruto had always had this idea but never thought that it would work since the school is strick on letting students outside of the classroom.

"Today, we're going to learn a new math equation." the whole class sighed painfully in unision."Come on guys, its not that bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto at this point didn't really give a rat's ass about what they were going to do in class. Most of the time he'd just sit in the back of the classroom looking at everyone else, the clock, or outside. The teacher, Ebisu, was still speaking; "...As I was saying, we're going to learn about exponents in algebra so everyone take out your text books and turn to page 50." Everyone began to moan as they lifted their books from their bags. Naruto was ready to raise his hand and it was only the beginning of class. Normally, he wouldn't ask to the bathroom a.k.a skip, until half way through class.

"Ebisu sensei, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Just don't be to long." Ebisu replied. Naruto arose from his seat and started to walk down the steps where the desks were aligned in long rows. Finally, Naruto was out in the hallway and away from anything he wanted to know about. He took a left down the hallway and walked towards the bathroom doors. He could hear something coming from around the corner and decided to check it out before he skipped. He kept himself hidden just in case it was some fight or something.

He could see that is was Kiba. But something was a little different from him though. He was being picked on by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba. You look like you're trying to hide from something." Shikamaru pointed out.

"N-no I'm not. I was j-just walking to my class." Kiba was a little scared. Never had he been confronted by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Well in that case before you leave, give us your lunch money." Neji spat.

"I-I don't have any." Kiba was really scared. Naruto leaned away from the wall so he wouldn't get caught eavesdropping.

"Don't think I won't hold back on knocking you out to get what I want" Neji hissed. Now Naruto knew he had no choice but to go out and help Kiba.

"Hey! Leave him alone." The blonde turned around the corner with anger.

"Naruto, just walk away. This has nothing to do with you." Shikamaru spat. Naruto was beginning to think that maybe it would be a good idea just to walk away and pretend that nothing was happening, but Naruto knew better than that and it was one of his friends in trouble.

"Sorry but I won't accept that..." the blonde said coldly.

"Hahaha...what makes you think you can take on both of us at once?" Neji pointed out.

"Well I don't know...maybe I can..." and in a flash Neji was pressed against the wall while Shikamaru was punched and lay on floor.

"Now...will you walk away and pretend that you didn't even come near Kiba or I'll be forced to kill both of you...your choice..." Naruto's voice was hoarse and heavy. The group knew that they didn't want to mess with something they knew about that could wipe out the whole village if awakened again.

"Okay, we'll walk off...but just you remember Kiba, Naruto won't be around to help you all the time." Neji added as they began walking away from the scene.

"U-ummm...Naruto?, thanks for helping me out."

"Don't worry, think of it as you were luckly I was around and helped out." As Naruto walked away, Kiba come running behind him, "Hey," he sticks out his hand "Friends?..." Naruto took Kiba's hand and shook it "Sure." The bell for the next period rang. The pair was trapped in the constant motion of students walking or running to class.

"Hey, I need to get going. See you later." Kiba said as he walked away. Now Naruto was left alone again, to think about what he was going to do, where he was going after school, or think about how the hell he was going to find someone to keep forever. The blonde waited out in the hall until the coast was clear to walk around. He took the next corner and walked into the bathroom. As he walked in, he was startled by Choji. They didn't say much but a slient wave was enough to get a message across. Naruto walked into one of the stalls and lock the door. He sat down and pulled out one of his kunai.

Slowly he pressed against his rist and slide the blade toward himself. The light skin begin to rip leave a trail of blood along the thin line. Suddenly, someone came walking in.


End file.
